


《一镜到底》58章部分

by orphan_account



Category: car - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》58章部分

任垠予捏着沈槐肩颈的那只手突然用力，沈槐在病床上躺了半月有余，肌肉都是僵的，被这么一捏，顿时酸痛得钻心，上半身躲避地朝前挺起，任垠予已经不知不觉靠近他，从他的肩膀上看过去，看见沈槐淡色的乳|尖硬硬的，戳在和自己的视线一样黏腻的空气中。

　　“卧槽，松手！”

　　“你这里太硬了。”

　　任垠予的声音黏黏地响在沈槐耳边，一边替他捏肩膀，一边意有所指地说。沈槐方才只是惊诧，此刻却是完全被激怒了。

　　“要发情别跟我这儿发，你……”

　　任垠予一低头，把嘴唇压在了沈槐的斜方肌那，然后微微张开，探出舌尖轻轻碰了一下。

　　这零点几平方厘米的触碰，让两个人都同时震住了，沈槐不知道自己猛地睁大了眼睛，跟任垠予抢夺毛巾的手也无意识地张开。

　　任垠予张开嘴，把舌头贪婪地伸出来，在沈槐的皮肤上用力地舔过，留下一串湿淋淋的痕迹，他像饿了很久的人，面对的却是一支随时会化掉的冰淇淋，为了尽快地舔到更多，他几乎粗喘起来。

　　沈槐已经很久没开荤了，那只是一条舌头而已，却让他一瞬间有种想要发抖的冲动，而胯下那个不识时务的玩意儿已经不可思议地，迅速硬起来。

　　沈槐低下头，弯曲的脖颈好像难以承受那种舔舐一般，又像是难耐的邀请。沈槐往前倒了一下，连忙伸出双手撑住洗手台，任垠予怕他站不稳，拿着毛巾的那只手从他腰后伸到前面来，牢牢捞住他，人也贴到了他的背上。

　　没有人说话，湿漉漉的舔咬的声音还在继续。

　　不知道过了多久，沈槐知道这个时候自己的背脊和颈侧一定都布满吻痕了，他已经从最初的愤怒到了破罐子破摔，先享受再说的状态。

　　别的情侣会这样吗？

　　沈槐感觉到任垠予在后面，一边蹭，一边幅度很小地撞他，轻轻地，很压抑，很胆怯。

　　别的情侣会这样吗？分手了还在这儿没脸没皮地蹭来蹭去？

　　沈槐洗过的头发散在额前，他从那几缕摇晃的刘海后面望出去，望着镜子里的赤裸的自己，和埋头在他肩上的任垠予，对方正好也抬起眼，两人的目光同时在镜面上反射，相撞，一模一样的热度和欲望。

　　像是果子终于熟了，毛巾从任垠予的手里掉下去。

　　任垠予用那只手沿着人鱼线，摸进沈槐的内|裤，然后沈槐看见那层及有弹性的布料被撑起了指节的形状，一排弯曲的弧度，像什么会咬人的东西，张开嘴，灵活地吞着他。

　　“嗯……”沈槐从喉咙里发出喟叹，彻底不管了，别的情侣会不会这样关他什么事，他沈槐哪次委屈过自己。

　　沈槐抬高手臂，向后一把抓住了任垠予的头发，无声地命令。

　　任垠予快速地抖起手腕，牙也克制不住力道，把沈槐咬得见了血。他一手为沈槐服务，一手解开自己的裤子，猴急地贴上去，正想抬手把沈槐的内裤脱了，沈槐打开了他的那只手。这意思是不许他进一步了，任垠予没办法，只能继续委屈地，隔着内裤磨沈槐的屁股和后腰，还没射，那布料已经湿得厉害，沈槐皮肤的触感越发呼之欲出，他最后几下控制不住，撞得很用力。


End file.
